Changling
by Eviljinxypoo
Summary: A new look gives Selphie more confidence, but it leaves her wondering about life, love, and just how much you have to give of yourself to get what you want. In progress. Selphie? I haven't decided yet. XD


Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy, I just like Selphie a whole lot.

Author's notes: Yay fanfiction. -blows dust off keyboard- First one in a long while, sorry if I'm a bit rusty. The idea for this came after reading QueenAdreena's Tears Come at Night for the billionth time. (Gah, I adore that fanfic.) Not a copycat fic, but an inspired by greatness fic. Haven't quite decided on the pairing yet, though I'm leaning either for SelphieIrvine (just because I adore that) or SelphieSeifer because I secretly think its hot. XD And this will be multichaptered, so sorry for the abrupt ending D

It was two a.m. and Selphie still couldn't sleep. She was supposed to go out with her group of friends early afternoon for lunch, but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to care enough to lay down. No, not some reason. She knew exactly why she couldn't sleep. How was she supposed to sleep when she knew exactly what Mr. Irvine Kinneas was up to just a few halls over. He'd brought that...that floozy back to his dorm.

"Selphie, you know you're my number one girl, so don't be jealous over a silly little date. You're so cute." Irvine would always say that when he had a date. He knew how she felt, she'd told him a thousand times. He'd say she was cute and pat her stupid flippy hair and try to explain that she was his best friend. Like something as silly as other girls could take him away.

She stared at herself in her bathroom mirror. Sure, she wasn't as beautiful as Rinoa, or as 'teacher sexy' as she'd heard some people describe Quistis, but why did everyone always have to say _cute._ Cute little Selphie. Irvine is much too gorgeous for her, what an odd pair.Cute little Selphie, we're just best friends. Cute little Selphie, no one will see you as more than a little sister. Always hyper and happy and cheerful.

She glared at her reflection. Her nose crinkled and her large eyes squinted, bringing her eyebrows closer together. She sighed. It didn't look threatening, it looked like a child pulling a face. She opened her medicine cabinet, searching around for make-up or something that would make her look more mature. Or at least, not as cute. If only she'd actually cared more about looks and had more beauty products, besides the fun hair goop that she used to make her hair flip.

When she came across the pair of hair sissors she used to trim her bangs, a crazy idea formed in her head. She took them out and examined them, hand shaking slightly. Could she really pull it off? She bit her lip as she brought them up, closing her eyes as she closed them around a chunk of hair on the left side of her head. She released a shakey breath.

"Too late to change my mind now." She grumbled, looking down at the strands of hair on the sink. She returned her attention to her mirror and continued snipping off large chunks of hair. When she'd finished, she stared at her reflection, not really recognizing herself. The short, choppy haircut accented her face shape nicely, making her look like all wide eyes and high cheekbones. She grinned and ruffled her now short hair, satisfied with her new appearance. She smiled as she settled into bed, her head and heart feeling a lot lighter.

When she woke up the next morning around nine, she felt the small knot return to her stomach. Sure, her hair was a lot edgier, but her clothes were all still childishly cute. All bright jumpers and fuzzy sweaters and baggy boy shorts. She stuck her tongue out at her closet and pulled on a pair of boy shorts and a baggy t-shirt, followed by a baseball cap and sneakers. She didn't want anyone to notice her before she finished the 'new and improved' Selphie Tilmitt.She grabbed some money from her piggy bank before heading out. Heh, Irvine wouldn't know what hit him.

The whole group were sitting around the cafeteria waiting for Selphie.

"What's taking her so long, usually she's the one bugging us to hurry up and stop wasting daylight." Zell stared longingly at the hotdog line.

"Wow...well, she's here now..." Rinoa raised an eyebrow and pointed over Zell's shoulder. Everyone turned their gaze, and saw the normally perky girl walking over to them slowly, none of the usual hyper clumsyness in her step. "And damn. Girl you're looking good. Any particular reason for the sudden and unmentioned Selphie remix?"

Selphie smirked casually, as she'd practiced on her way there, and shrugged a shoulder. "I figured it was time I try something new. I mean, I've been wearing the same look for _years_. I figured it was past time to grow up."

Irvine's jaw had dropped when Selphie'd walked over. He'd always known she was cute, pretty even, but when did she get _sexy_? Her short hair had been trimmed by a professional and styled into a messy spiked look. She'd bought and applied some make-up, enough to enhance her features without looking overdone or trashy. Her clothes were simple but fashionable, strappy black high heals, and a flowy, knee-length white summer dress. She hip-bumped Irvine as she sat down next to him, loving the way his eyes strayed across her nearly-bare shoulders and neck.

"So, are we gonna eat or gawk, come on!" She smiled as Zell was the first to race to a lunch line, heading predictably to the hot dog stand. They split up to get their food, Rinoa following Selphie to the sandwich bar.

"So, dish, what's up with the new Selphie?" Rinoa poked her lightly in the ribs, right where she knew Selphie was most ticklish. Selphie laughed lightly and poked Rinoa back.

"The new and improved Selphie you mean. I already told you, its time I grew up. I'm sick of being the cutesy one." She stuck her tongue out, out of habit. Rinoa let it drop. They got their food and returned to the table.

When everyone was back at the table, Irvine got everyone's attention.

"Since its Friday night anyway, what do you guys say to going out, to celebrate little Selphie's new look." He smiled and reached to pat her head, but she pulled back slightly.before he could get his hand on her head.

"Watch the hair." She grinned. "I'd love to go out, I haven't done anything in _ages_ since I was the only one who couldn't get a date." She giggled lightly, although the words she spoke were a bit bitter. It was true though, Rinoa had Squall, Quistis had Zell, and Irvine had whatever girl he'd picked for the night, and Selphie'd be left out. "One condition though, I get to choose the place. And I choose..." She poked her chin thoughtfully, thinking of new places she'd been dying to go to. "The new dance club. I think it was called Heat or something."

They all agreed on a time and a place and seperated. They each had different, small on campus missions they had to attend to. Selphie made her decision as she strolled along the corridors, she would have Irvine jealous by the end of the night if it killed her. Hmp, no more cute little Selphie.


End file.
